dream
by Nagisa Fukomi
Summary: fairy tail high academy. sebuah academy seni yang merupakan satu satunya impian Lucy Heartfilia saat ini. Academy nomor 1 di fiore dan juga academy yang mendatangkan siswanya ke media hiburan. siapa sangka sekolah barunya ini juga mendatangkan cinta untuknya? lalu bagaimana perjuangan Lucy di academy ini?


Fairy tail high academy. Siapa yang tak mengenal sekolah ini? Sekolah nomor 1 di fiore, sekolah yang banyak mengeluarkan pendatang pendatang baru di media hiburan. Mengapa begitu? Karna sekolah ini adalah sekolah pencari bakat atau bisa disebut sekolah seni? Sekolah dengan fasilitas yang lengkap dan juga asrama. Tak sedikit orang yang mendambakan untuk bisa bersekolah disini. Termasuk aku, AKU lucy heartfilia gadis berambut pirang berbakat khusus yang tak semua orang memilikinya, AKU YAKIN PASTI BISA hingga...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nomor 120 Lucy Heartfilia silahkan masuk

OHH KAMISAMA AKHIRNYAA setelah 4 jam menunggu untuk tes kemampuan bakat akhirnya namaku dipanggil,kalian pasti bingung kenapa namaku dipanggil yapp aku sudah mendaftar di fairy tail high academy dan telah melewati semua tesnya dan sekarang adalah tes terakhir. _AKU HARUS BERJUANG!_ Dan dengan perlahan aku langkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan tes

 _SREKKK_

Kubuka pintu ruangan itu dengan perlahan

"Haii, namaku Lucy Heartfilia" ucapku memperkenalkan diri

"Hallo Lucy... Umm jadii apa bakatmu?" ucap perempuan cantik berambut putih yang merupakan salah satu pembimbing disini

"Bakatku.. akan kutunjukkan"

Perlahan bunyi dentingan piano terdengar memenuhi satu ruangan

 _I like to say we gave it a try_ _  
_ _I like to blame it all on life_ _  
_ _Maybe we just weren't right_ _  
_ _But that's a lie, that's a lie_ __

 _And we can deny it as much as we want_ _  
_ _But in time our feelings will show_ _  
_ _Cause sooner or later_ _  
_ _We'll wonder why we gave up_ _  
_ _The truth is everyone knows_ __

 _Almost, almost is never enough_ _  
_ _So close to being in love_ _  
_ _If I would have known that you wanted me_ _  
_ _The way I wanted you_ _  
_ _Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_ _  
_ _But right here in each others arms_ __

 _And we almost, we almost knew what love was_ _  
_ _But almost is never_ _enough_

Alunan musik itu terdengar indah dari awal sang gadis bernyanyi hingga akhir.

Mata gadis itu kembali terbuka dan menatap para juri didepannya ini

Hening

 _Apakah aku gagal? Tanyaku dalam hati_

Hingga akhirnyaa kepercayaan diri Lucy seketika lenyap

 _Apakah ini semua berakhir? Perjuanganku selama ini sia – sia_

Dengan berat hati lucy melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu bertuliskan "Exit" sampai pada saat pintu itu terbuka

"PRAKK" suara tepuk tangan diberikan oleh pembimbing berambut kuning diikuti ketiga pembimbing lainnya

"LUAR BIASA" pekik pembimbing wanita berambut hijau

"SUARAA YANG INDAH" puji wanita berambut putih

Mendengar ituu lucy kembali tersenyumm dan memutar arah jalannya menuju tepat dihadapan para pebimbing

"Lucy Heartfilia.. Kau.. diterima"

"A-A—APP-APPA! A-AAKK-AKU DITERIMA!" pekikku tak percaya

"benarr lucy-san, nee.. Jangan lupa pilih aku menjadi pebimbingmu yaa aku akan ajarkan semua yang aku punya" ucap perempuan berambut putih

"Mira-sann kau tak boleh memaksaa pendatang baru" ucap Laki laki berambut senada dengan orang yg ditegurnya

"upss maafkan aku elfmann aku lupa" ucap perempuan bernama mira itu

Melihat perdebatan juri didepannya itu membuat Lucy terkekeh pelan

"baiklah Lucy kau bisa pergi sekarang, untuk pengumuman selanjutnya pihak kami akan memberitahu melalui email " ucap pria berambut kuning

"Baiklahh.. Aku akan menunggu. Terimakasih semua.." ucap lucy sembari membungkukkan badannya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut

YOSH! Baiklahh selamat datang hari harikuuu yang akan menyenangkannnnn

 _Note : juri = pembimbing_

 **Haiiii semuaa akhirnyaa author kembali dengan fic baruu setelah beberapa fic yang tidak author lanjutkan dann akhirnyaa author menghapusnyaa karna kehabisan ide dan respon yang tidak membuat author cukup bersemangat? bukan hanyaa itu author juga memilih pensiun? Tidak tidak bukan pensiun tetapi hanya break untuk beberapa tahun (break atau males?) tetapi hanya break dalam menulis bukan membaca ff wkwkwkwkwk baiklahh ini diaa fic baru authorr semogaa respon readers baik dan membuat author semangat. Maaf jika ini kependekan? Karnaa author ingin melihat respon readers di chap pertama apakah harus dilanjutkan atau sampai disini saja? Baiklahh sampai bertemu lagii readers**


End file.
